Fear Will Rot
by SecchuYa
Summary: Jika dunia memang tak pantas untuk manusia sepertinya, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan ia yang hanya bisa jadi benalu dan sampah tak berguna? Ia berharap tak pernah ada kehidupan kedua selepas kematiannya, biarkan ia membusuk./NCT/MarkHyuck/MarkLee&LeeDonghyuck/M/Yaoi/DLDR


_**Mark Lee & Lee Donghyuck**_

* * *

_**NCT/M/Yaoi/**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**A MarkHyuck Fanfiction by SecchuuYa**_

_**RnR?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kau selalu membohongi dirimu sendiri, Haechan." Renjun melipat kedua tangannya, menatap lurus sahabat yang bebal. Terlalu lelah meyakinkan sahib yang terlalu terpaku pada stigma idiot, menyakiti tanpa peduli penyesalan jika sudah begini. "Hah!"

"Kau tahu, Renjun … bagaimana keluargaku, 'kan? Apalagi ibuku, aku sungguh sayang sampai rasanya ingin mati." Wajah menyedihkan yang ingin sekali Renjun tempeleng, ditelungkupkan dilipatan tangan. Lirih suara Haechan tak membuatnya simpati. _Cruel._

"Aku lelah denganmu, Haechan. Kau tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku. Sekarang, kau tanggung akibat dari semua bebalmu. Maaf, tapi sikapmu memang keterlaluan. Dan kalau sudah begini, kau jangan merengek padaku. Aku tak mau bantu!"

"Hm …." Ck! Apa-apaan _hm_ sialan itu!

"Berengsek! Haechan, dengar! Mulai saat ini aku pensiun jadi sahabatmu. Berkawan saja dengan babi! Manusia macam kau ini hanya bisa membuat orang mati muda_ cih!_" gebrakan meja terdengar sangat nyaring, Renjun meringgis mendapati telapak tangannya memerah dan lirikan tajam orang sekitar, ─_oh! _"Maaf, maafkan aku semuanya." Renjun ber-_ojigi_. Malu, tapi amarah lebih menguasai.

"Idiot!"

"Bedebah! Aku dengar itu, ya!"

"Anak muda! Jika kau ingin baku hantam dengan temanmu, sebaiknya jangan di sini. Kau ingin membuat konten dengan mengganggu hari cerahku lalu jadi tranding dan viral diberbagai platform sosial media, mendapatkan _benefit_? Kau benar-banar rendahan!"

Lelaki tua sialan! Bicara apa dia?! Renjun bukan youtuber yang sedang mencari konten demi popularitas atau apapun itu, _males banget. _Ia hanya keasyikan mengumpat kawan tak tahu dirinya ini. Dan … apa mata si tua bangka itu buta?! Ia tak sedang memegang kamera ataupun sejenisnya. Susah sekali orang-orang itu maklum. "Maaf, aku permisi."

_Pergi lebih baik_. Setelah membayar minumannya dan Haechan, Renjun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Kafe ramai bersama teriknya mentari di luar. Tak aman jika melanjutkan umpatannya ditengah orang-orang konservatif ini. Apartemen Haechan tempat yang pas, tapi tunggu. Sialan satu itu sudah satu bulan meninggalkan apartemen tanpa pernah didatangi _cleaning service_. Akibat dari kegalauan memuakkan, mengurung diri di apartemen Renjun seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi. _Cih!_ Menjengkelkan mengingatnya.

"Chan ─_oh, _astaga!" Ia lupa menyeret manusia kehabisan energi itu. Kenapa pula tidak mengikuti jejaknya meninggalkan kafe, sudah tahu tak pegang uang, benar-benar!

Membalikan badan dan melangkah lebar, _sial sial sial!_ Renjun dan mulut komat-kamitnya sudah kembali memasuki kafe, untung saja tadi ia hanya berjarak satu toko.

_Buk!_

"Berhenti manggangguku, berengsek!" _oh ayolah, Donghyuck._

"Heh, sialan! Kenapa kau tak mengikutiku, hah?! Kau mau diusir dari sini dan jadi gelandangan? Hidupmu sekarang tergantung padaku! Seharusnya kau bersyukur!" Renjun setengah mendesis, lirih suaranya untuk menghindari atensi yang saat ini sebagian pengunjung berikan padanya saat masuk kembali tadi.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi saja sih. Kau tak mengerti keadaanku! Biarkan aku jadi gelandangan dan mati membusuk karena kelaparan. Memang siapa yang peduli?! Tak ada! Kenapa? Kanapa, berengsek?!"

"Sht! Pelankan suaramu!" telunjuk di depan bibir Renjun gunakan juga sebagai isyarat. "Ini yang aku kesal'kan karena berteman denganmu! Kau tak pernah tahu diri dan berterima kasih padaku." Tarikan napas terdengar keras. Haechan enggan mengubah posisinya. Ingin Renjun menggali tanah dan mengubur Haechan hidup-hidup, berengsek si buntalan coklat satu ini membuatnya terlihat macam psikopat, _hih!_

"Untuk meninggalkanmu disaat seperti ini, aku tak sampai hati─" menggantung ucapannya, Renjun menggigit bibir bawah dan gerak tubuhnya tak nyaman, tangannya menarik kursi karena untuk saat ini, berdiri bukan pilihan yang tepat. Mereka berada di tengah kafe dan menjadi pusat perhatian setelah keributan kecil tadi. Mengusap poni dan mengacak rambut _gold blonde-_nya pelan, Renjun kembali berucap, "─ehm … Haechan, bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi saja sekarang? Aku sungguh tak nyaman." _Dasar manusia kepo! _Apa-apaan tatapan mata menyelidik itu mereka layangkan padanya dan … ─_oh! _Pemuda Huang ini mengerti, ini menjadi alasan mengapa ia membenci negara kolot tempat ia tinggal sekarang.

"A─" merasa tangannya ditarik paksa, membuat posisi Haechan tidak seimbang dan pahanya membentur ujung meja yang ─_demi Tuhan! Ini sakit!_

"Jangan protes! Kita harus pergi." Pemuda Lee dengan wajah yang meringgis kesakitan hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan kanannya Renjun seret tanpa belas kasih. "Shh … aw!"

"Buat telingamu tuli untuk sesaat."

"Hah?" Haechan tak mengerti. Sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah tergesa Renjun, ia─ "maaf," tak sengaja menyenggol bahu seorang wanita dan membuat minumannya tumpah. "Tak usah pedulikan." Renjun kembali mengeluarkan titah, _bossy man, huh?_

"Gay sialan! Kalau jalan pakai mata! Menjijikan!" si wanita berbicara kasar dengan wajah merah mengerikan. Haechan tak mengerti, apa kaitannya dengan gay?

"Berhenti …" pinta Haechan pada Renjun.

"Tidak."

_Tsk! _Haechan menarik keras tangan yang Renjun genggam erat. Ia sungguh muak. "Biarkan aku!"

"Haech─"

"Apa masalahmu, nona?" Lee Donghyuck bersuara datar setelah menghampiri wanita dan mulut kurang ajarnya.

Wajah wanita itu tetap tak bersahabat, tatapannya seolah menguliti, "kau tak mengerti? Kau membuat minuman temanku tumpah dan hanya meminta maaf, sialan! Kau membuat dua kesalahan. Pertama, yang tadi. Dan kedua, kau dan temanmu sudah menyuguhi kami drama gay yang menjijikan. Ah─" ini bukan wanita sialan yang minumannya tumpah oleh Haechan, tapi temannya yang tak kalah menakutkan. Dia menjeda ucapannya dan telunjuk wanita itu ditaruh di pelipis, seolah berpikir.

"Gawat!" memekik pelan, Renjun sepertinya harus mengingatkan Haechan untuk memakai masker saat berkeliaran di luar. Rasanya semua kalangan tahu siapa Lee Donghyuck setelah afair yang menimpa salah satu idol papan atas.

"─aku tahu kau, Lee Donghyuck! Apa kabar, menyedihkan? Heh … akhirnya kau menampakkan wajahmu. Ewh! Aku heran kenapa pria sempurna macam Mark Lee mau dengan manusia tak terawat sepertimu, dan seorang pria! Oh, Tuhan … tolong bunuh aku! Hah! Aku sangat-sangat mengerti dan tahu kalau itu tidak benar, kau menjebaknya dan ingin karir yang ia bangun susah payah hancur, kau memoroti uang hasil kerja kerasnya! Ya, ya. Itu yang biasa orang miskin lakukakan pada temannya yang kaya. Aku lega setidaknya Mark Lee dijauhkan dari manusia menjijikkan sepertimu sekarang. Kau memang benalu dan sudah sepantasnya enyah dari dunia. Kau tak pantas bahkan saat kau menghirup udara yang sama dengan Mark! Dan kau tahu apa yang heboh seminggu ini? Ia berkencan dengan wanita, itu menandakan bahwa Mark Lee normal!" Azazel kehilangan prajurit sepertinya, dan menyaru sebagai wanita.

"Lalu?" Haechan masih santai menanggapi, lengannya ia lipat di depan dada. Tapi Renjun tahu, Haechan tak pernah sesantai ini dalam menanggapi hal yang sensitif.

"Hey, wanita. Jaga ucapanmu, seharusnya. Jagat raya ini bukan milikmu, dan kau sama sekali tak punya hak apapun, aku beri tahu. Kau membela si Mark sialanmu itu, ya silakan! Urusi dia, temanku tidak butuh! Seberapa kaya kau sampai kesetanan begitu menghina temanku, hah?! Kau seharusnya sadar diri, kau bukan siapa-siapa Mark, si sialan itu tahu kau hidup saja tidak. Jangan idiot sebagai penggemar. Dan untuk hal ini, aku rasa kau sudah terlalu jauh mengusik privasi idolamu." Kesabaran pemuda Huang sudah mencapai batas, ingin mengumpat lebih, tapi sadar yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah wanita. Sekalipun kurang ajar, tapi wanita tetaplah wanita. Dan … mereka tak pernah salah.

"Sudahlah. Untuk apa kau mencampuri urusan orang lain, dan … demi Tuhan! Kau tak berhak mengungkit dan mencemooh orientasi seksual seseorang, kau siapa memang, hah? Kau bukan Tuhan, kau bukan malaikat, jangan merasa diri paling suci. Jangan mentang-mentang kau bukan penyuka sesama jenis, kau merasa jadi manusia hebat. Tidak, kau sampah!"

Ia menjadi penengah antara Haechan dan iblis itu, kepalan jemari di sisi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin tetap di sana, meski kepalan semakin menguat dan darah semakin mendidih, ini gawat untuk pengendalian diri Renjun.

"Renjun, sebaiknya kau pergi. Ini urusanku dan wanita sialan ini. Tak ada ampun bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun." Bahu Renjun ditarik kebelakang dengan kasar, bermaksud menyingkirkan pengganggu dari perseteruannya dengan wanita itu.

"Ya! Pengecut! Kau dan pasangan _gay_-mu seharusnya pergi. Oh Tuhan, aku mohon. Bakar hangus semua manusia idiot yang menjijikan macam mereka. Aku tak mau udara semakin membusuk dan mencemari kami yang suci. Amin." Tangan wanita itu ia katupkan di depan dada dengan mata terpejam, gelagat berdoa yang khusyuk. _Bedebah satu ini!_

"Kau mempermalukan Tuhan atas doa hina-mu itu, nona. Begitu saja kau tak bisa menempatkan. Tuhan malu punya hamba sepertimu. Sudahlah, kau dan perspektif yang membutakan tak pernah ada habisnya, aku malas meladeni. Untung wanita, kalau bukan sudah kuajak baku hantam. Cih!"

"Dasar lelaki bangsat, kalian!" lihat wajah manusia tengik itu, mengerikan. Pemuda berkulit putih ini yakin kalau mereka titisan medusa. Sepertinya ia harus berendam air garam pas sampai apartemen nanti, juga Haechan.

"Jun, pulanglah! Biar aku─"

"Apa?! Kau mau tetap di sini dan bunuh diri? Tak akan aku biarkan sekalipun kau memotong kakiku! Ayo pulang!" Renjun menyeret paksa Haechan dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda tan itu memberontak dan ingin menyelesaikan perkara yang mengusik harga dirinya ini, tapi Renjun dan tubuh kurusnya tak sebanding dengan tenaga yang ia keluarkan, sudah macam titisan Hulk dia.

"Ya, ya ya! Pulanglah, bangsat! Jangan membuat kami semua semakin jijik lihat gay keparat nan hina macam kalian!"

"Gay tak akan pernah punya tempat di dunia ini!"

"Polusi semakin bertambah, ditambah para gay yang tak pernah tahu diri. Dunia sudah benar-benar memuakkan."

"Tuhan … ingin kupindah ke isekai saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Entahlah, tapi kenapa Tuhan selalu menempatkan kaum minoritas sebagai pihak yang pantas disakiti. Haruskah Huang Renjun marah? Selalu seperti itu di mana-mana. Dan … melawan berarti mati.

"AAAAAAAAA!" ditengah langkah kakinya yang terseok, tangan kanan Haechan ditarik Renjun dengan kuat, keseimbangan tubuh yang agak oleng, Haechan berteriak dengan sekuat yang ia bisa. Matanya merah dengan air mata yang mendesak keluar tanpa mau berhenti, tolong … matanya perih, juga perasaannya, semuanya. Tuhan … bisakah ia mati saja sekarang, ia sungguh … lelah.

Jika dunia memang tak pantas untuk manusia sepertinya, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan ia yang hanya bisa jadi benalu dan sampah tak berguna? Ia berharap tak pernah ada kehidupan kedua selepas kematiannya, biarkan ia membusuk.

Haechan ingin mati.

Semua sudah tak ada artinya, melanjutkan hidup berarti kesia-siaan yang dipertahankan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini, habiskan." Renjun menyodorkan segelas susu hangat untuk Haechan, berharap dapat memperbaiki suasana hati dan membuat tubuh rileks, meski tak semudah itu. Ia mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Haechan yang setengah berbaring di sofa. Menyimpan baki di meja bundar di depannya, Renjun meneguk _whisky_ yang ia minum langsung dari bibir botol. "Aah … pergilah, pergilah, pergilah! Aku tak ingin wajahku keriput karena marah-marah." Merilekskan diri pada sandaran sofa, ia pejamkan mata dan mencoba mengatur emosi, _tarik napas, embuskan, tarik, huh._

"Aku ingin mati, Renjun." Usapan pada helaian _gold-blonde_ Renjun hentikan, ia sedang menimang apakah ia akan mencat rambutnya menjadi hitam atau justru memilih warna rambut _neon green._ Tapi Haechan dan rambut silver kumalnya tak membiarkan ia memilih.

"Apa?" menjauhkan botol _whisky_ dari jangkauan bibirnya, si pemilik marga Huang menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri dengan malas, melihat Haechan dengan tangan memegang gelas susu di depan dada. "Kau ingin aku memasukan sianida di susu itu? Kenapa tak bilang."

"Terserah."

Jeda dalam keheningan yang damai. Pejaman mata dan bayangan indah akan senyum yang senantiasa menerobos benteng rapuh yang berusaha ia buat kokoh, Haechan berharap air matanya kering, terlalu lelah menangis. Sosok yang sukses membuat ia cengeng, tak pernah membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal yang menimbulkan enigma atas kalimat yang terlontar.

"_Kau harus ingat, tak akan pernah ada 'hanya aku atau hanya kau', tak akan ada orang asing, tak akan pernah ada 'tak saling kenal' diantara kita. Kita selamanya kita, dan akan terus begitu bahkan jika kita terlahir di kehidupan selanjutnya."_

Renjun menyernyitkan dahinya dan memandang aneh Haechan yang tiba-tiba menjerit dengan raut yang menyedihkan, helaian silver yang berantakan dibuat lebih berantakan, frustrasi terlihat dari cara pemuda Lee itu bertingkah laku.

"Habiskan dulu susunya atau simpan dulu bodoh! Jangan mengotori sofaku dengan tumpahan susu. Susah dibersihkan dan meninggalkan bau tak sedap. Argh!"

"Apa?!" bentak Renjun dengan galak sesaat Haechan menelengkan wajah. Memijit pelipisnya untuk meredakan pusing, tangan yang bebas pemuda kurus itu angkat untuk menyerahkan bibir botol dicumbui bibirnya. Haechan menatap langit-langit yang terang dalam diam, hening cukup lama, pemuda tan itu meletakkan gelas yang masih penuh. "Beri aku koleksimu."

Menolehkan wajah dengan cepat, mata Renjun melotot dengan kengerian, "bermimpilah! Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan berlianku padamu? _Bombay sapphire revelation, diva vodka, glenfiddich? _Kau sangat tahu kalau aku bertaruh banyak untuk mereka, sudahlah. Habiskan susumu."

"Berbaik hatilah, Renjun. Kau itu aneh. Kau memberiku susu tapi kau meneguk _whisky_, sialan. Aku juga ingin." Haechan menegakkan badannya dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Ia menyeret pantatnya mendekat Renjun. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya ingin merebut botol minuman keras itu dari tangan Renjun yang ia kira lengah, nyatanya salah.

"Dasar tak tahu diri! Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana kesehatanku. Kau harus lebih perhatian pada dirimu, ya! Meskipun kau kuat minum, tetap saja. Jika aku membiarkanmu menegak minuman ini, sama saja aku mengantarmu ke-liang lahat," _huh, _pening sekali menghadapi si tan dan sisi melankolisnya, apalagi tadi Haechan keluar tanpa pakaian hangat, masih sakit juga sok iya. Untung Renjun sabar, orang sabar disayang Tuhan, juga ya … _aku takut dibunuh jika salah bertindak, hih! _Ia agak bergidik membayangkan Shinigami sedang mengawasinya saat ini. Mengusap tengkuk yang agak merinding, Renjun menggelengkan kepala untuk menyenyahkan segala pikiran buruk."Cepat habiskan─"

_Drrt! _

Ponsel pintar pemuda pucat itu bergetar di saku kiri celana, dengan malas merogoh benda pipih tersebut dengan malas, "siapa sih?"

"Renjun?" panggil Haechan merasa heran.

Renjun menanggapi sekenanya, "hm," jemarinya memasukkan kembali ponsel pintar ke saku celana, wajah Renjun berubah datar dan secara tiba-tiba ia melempar botol miras dengan keras ke lantai, cairan yang tinggal seperempat itu berakhir tercecer dengan pecahan beling mengotori.

"A─astaga, Renjun …." Haechan melotot melihat kelakuan Renjun yang masih dengan tenang memejamkan mata setelah bertindak kesetanan. Sial! Siapa dia sebenarnya?!

"Periksa ponselmu."

"Apa?" kernyitan terlihat dengan mata memicing, apa hubungannya sih?

"Cepat!" Renjun kembali mengaluarkan titah.

"Sebentar _ih_!" Haechan buru-buru merogoh saku celana dan menghidupkan ponsel yang ia abaikan dari tadi malam. "Baterainya masih ada, syukurlah."

"Buka _KakaoTalk. _Lihat siapa yang merusuh," _tsk! _Renjun mencebik, tak habis pikir dengan semua yang terjadi, awalnya ia tak mau Haechan tahu, tapi demi sesuatu, ia terpaksa, "argh! Dasar keparat!"

Renjun menolehkan kepalanya saat Haechan bernapas dengan kasar, ia mengerti ada apa dengan wajah memilukan itu, _maafkan aku, Donghyuck. Aku pun tak mengerti._

"Renjun …. "

" …. "

" …. "

" …. "

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku pinjam pistolmu?"

"Untuk?"

"Menembak kepalaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_**Entah cerita ini gimana jadinya, semoga ada yang mau menikmati. Tolong, jika yang membaca ini sempat, luangkan waktu untuk me-review. Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran.**_

* * *

_**10 November 2019**_


End file.
